Mutt's Theme
Mutt’s Theme is a leitmotif written by John Williams to represent the character Mutt Williams in the score for the 2008 film, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The theme exists in two main variations: one, an inverted version of the Raiders March (Indiana Jones’ Theme), and the other a more swashbuckling variation of the same theme which accompanies the character while swordfighting, which appears on the album as a concert piece called The Adventures of Mutt. It is unclear which variation of Mutt’s Theme is the character’s main leitmotif, as both variations are used during the film and appear in the end credits suite.Williams, John. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. The version of Mutt’s Theme most similar to the Raider’s March is heard at least four times during the movie and the album: twice toward the end of The Jungle Chase (while Mutt is swinging on vines), once during The Departure (as he and the other characters are being propelled out from the Temple of Akator by a current of water), and toward the end of Finale (the end credits), as a countermelody to the Raiders March. Williams, John. “The Jungle Chase.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. Williams, John. “The Departure.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. Williams, John. “Finale.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. The similarities between Mutt’s Theme and Indiana Jones’ Theme suggests the relationship between Jones, the father, and his son Mutt. This version of Mutt’s Theme seems to have been quietly and subtly referenced in the film when Indiana first meets Mutt at the train station, neither realizing that they are father and son (this music does not appear on the album). Neither version of Mutt’s Theme is recognizably heard until Mutt’s swordfight with Irina Spalko during The Jungle Chase, which occurs fairly late in the film. The reason for this late obvious emergence of the theme may be because Mutt did not know that Jones was his father until the beginning of this scene; also, it is not until this scene or shortly before that Mutt begins to become truly daring and courageous like his father. The Adventures of Mutt variation plays three times during the film: twice accompanying his swordfight during The Jungle Chase, during which it goes back and forth with Irina’s Theme, and once during the ending credits of the film, as heard on the track Finale on the album.Williams, John. “The Jungle Chase.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. Williams, John. “Finale.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. The variation follows the same basic pattern as the other version of Mutt’s Theme, but it adds in some extra notes for a more jumpy and swashbuckling sound.Williams, John. “The Adventures of Mutt.” Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Soundtrack. Perf. The Hollywood Studio Symphony. Cond. John Williams. Concord Music Group, 2008. CD. John Williams stated that in calling the piece “’Adventures of Mutt,’ it refers into a little bit of a way to The Adventures of Robin Hood; the music is not similar, but only in the sense that it is a swashbuckling theme for a young hero.” Bouzereau, Laurent. “Interviews with John Williams, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas.” Interviews and More Music from Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones: The Soundtracks Collection). Concord Records, 2008. References Category:Leitmotifs Category:John Williams Category:Indiana Jones Film Series